KCF Ranks Familiar and Unfamiliar VG Characters
Introduction Several years ago, KCF0107 decided to rank a bunch of characters that users nominated. Instead of being picky about the nomination process or having a messy list that included characters he has played as, heard of but never played as, or never heard in his life, he decided to make two separate lists. One was for familiar characters, while another was for unfamiliar characters. Participating Users These users submitted characters to be ranked by KCF: *Anonymous User (wished to remain unnamed) *Asrun Dream *BrettEagles *Djungelurban *Drakeryn *Durandi *Ed Bellis *Fungi *Harmonica *HeroDelTiempo *Igloo Bob *Kamekguy *LeonhartFour *malyg *MarquessLaus *Mega Mana *NioraptH *PumpkinCoach *Raka Putra *SSBDarren *SunbakedOrphan *swordz *TheKnightOfNee *WhiteLens *XNevermoreX *ZFS Familiar Characters :1. Max Payne (Max Payne) :2. Plok (Plok) :3. Mario (Super Mario Bros.) :4. Kratos (God of War) :5. Tommy Vercetti (GTA: Vice City) :6. Bowser (Mario) :7. The Prince (Prince of Persia) :8. Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed II) :9. Vyse the Legend (Skies of Arcadia) :10. Sam (Sam & Max) :11. G-men (Psychonauts) :12. Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) :13. Luigi (Mario Series) :14. Mike Toreno (GTA: San Andreas) :15. Lance Vance (GTA: Vice City) :16. Zylo (Shining Force) :17. GLaDOS (Portal) :18. Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) :19. Blooper (Mario series) :20. Voldo (SoulCalibur) :21. Captain Falcon (F-Zero) :22. King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) :23. Guybrush Threepwood (Monkey Island) :24. Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) :25. Balthier (Final Fantasy XII) :26. Louis DeNonno (Hotel Dusk) :27. Kirby (Kirby Series) :28. Dr. Wily (Mega Man) :29. Nathan Drake (Uncharted) :30. Solid Snake (MGS) :31. Mega Man (Mega Man) :32. Samus Aran (Metroid) :33. Amaterasu (Okami) :34. Raz (Psychonauts) :35. Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) :36. Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) :37. The Black Whirlwind (Jade Empire) :38. Sheogorath (The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) :39. Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) :40. Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) :41. Dog (Half-Life 2) :42. "The" Murray (Sly Cooper) :43. Gort (Shining Force) :44. Helmut (Street Racer) :45. Tim (Braid) :46. Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) :47. Waluigi (Mario Series) :48. Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss) :49. Guillo (Baten Kaitos Origins) :50. Toad (Mario Series) :51. Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) :52. Ghaleon (Lunar series) :53. Frog (Chrono Trigger) :54. Demoman (Team Fortress 2) :55. Cortana (Halo series) :56. Garland (Final Fantasy I) :57. Samurai Goroh (F-Zero) :58. Vectorman (Vectorman) :59. Meta Knight (Kirby's Adventure) :60. Link (The Legend of Zelda) :61. Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul Calibur Series) :62. Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) :63. Ness (EarthBound) :64. Marche Radiuju (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) :65. The Paper Boy (Paperboy) :66. Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur series) :67. Chun Li (Street Fighter) :68. Proto Man (Mega Man Series) :69. Main Character (Persona 3) :70. Crono (Chrono Trigger) :71. Kain Highwind (FFIV) :72. Leon Powalski (Star Fox) :73. King of Red Lions (Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker) :74. Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) :75. Delita (Final Fantasy Tactics) :76. Master Hand (Super Smash Bros. Series) :77.The Moon (Zelda: Majora's Mask) :78. Sami (Advance Wars) :79. Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) :80. Dr. Stewart (F-Zero) :81. Lyndis (Fire Emblem) :82. Ryu (Street Fighter) :83. Klonoa (Klonoa) :84. Doc Louis (Punch Out) :85. Kay Faraday (Miles Edgeworth: Investigations) :86. Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3) :87. Mewtwo (Pokemon Series) :88. Zero (Megaman X) :89. Ragnar (Dragon Quest IV) :90. Ephraim (Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones) :91. Junpei (Persona 3) :92. Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) :93. Blue (Pokemon R/B/Y) :94. Grit (Advance Wars) :95. Colonel MacCall (XIII) :96.Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) :97. Magus (Chrono Trigger) :98. Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) :99. Elli (Harvest Moon 64) :100. Yuna (Final Fantasy X, X-2, Dissidia Duodecim) :101. Angel Starr (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) :102. Happy Mask Salesman (The Legend of Zelda) :103. Tingle (The Legend of Zelda) :104. Noishe (Tales of Symphonia) :105. Sora (Kingdom Heart series) :106. Roxas (Kingdom Hearts series) :107. Mr. Blonde (Perfect Dark) :108. Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) :109. Clank (Ratchet & Clank) :110. Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) :111. Leon S Kennedy (Resident Evil) :112. Riku (Kingdom Hearts) :113. Espeon (Pokemon) :114. Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy IX) :115. Sprite (Secret of Mana) :116. Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) :117. Adelbert Steiner (Final Fantasy IX) :118. Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) :119. Theresa (Fable) :120. Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) Unfamiliar Characters :1. JC Denton (Deus Ex) :2. Manny Calavera (Grim Fandango) :3. Victor "Goddamn" Sullivan (Uncharted) :4. Sylvanas Windrunner (Warcraft III) :5. Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness) :6. Lester Knight Chaykin (Another World) :7. Ecco the Dolphin (Ecco the Dolphin) :8. Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) :9. Urdnot Wrex (Mass Effect) :10. Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid) :11. Mordin Solus (Mass Effect 2) :12. Big Boss (Metal Gear Solid) :13. Zack Fair (Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII) :14. Kaim Argonar (Lost Odyssey) :15. Eddie Stubbs (Stubbs the Zombie) :16. Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) :17. Abe (Oddworld) :18. Jaina Proudmoore (Warcraft III) :19. Captain Blasto (Blasto) :20. Mileena (Mortal Kombat) :21. Sparkster (Rocket Knight) :22. Naija (Aquaria) :23. Joe Musashi (Shinobi) :24. Afro Thunder (Ready 2 Rumble) :25. Glitch (Metal Arms: Glitch in the System) :26. Cortez (Timesplitters) :27. Jolee Bindo (KotOR) :28. Gillian Seed (Snatcher) :29. Zaalbaar (KoTOR) :30. Welkin Gunther (Valkyria Chronicles) :31. Kiryu Kazuma (Yakuza) :32. Guy (Final Fight) :33. The King (Zelda CDI) :34. Terry Bogard (KoF/Fatal Fury) :35. Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) :36. Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) :37. Ayane (Dead or Alive) :38. Sentinel (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) :39. Bill Grey (Star Fox 64) :40. Pax (Mushroom Men The Spore Wars) :41. “The Sorrow” (MGS) :42. Specter (Ape Escape) :43. Gabriel Logan (Syphon Filter) :44. Stocke (Radiant Historia) :45. Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) :46. Bonnie (Micro Machines) :47. Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) :48. Kaz/McDonald Miller (Metal Gear Solid series) :49. Yuri (Red Alert 2/Yuri's Revenge) :50. Commander Keen (Commander Keen) :51. Colonel Roy Campbell (Metal Gear Solid) :52. Gex (Gex) :53. The Boy (Secret of Evermore) :54. Dudly (Street Fighter) :55. Luca Blight (Suikoden II) :56. Sam Gideon (Vanquish) :57. Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) :58. Chopper (Ace Combat 5) :59. Aero (Aero the Acro-Bat) :60. Ico (Ico) :61. Geddoe (Suikoden III) :62. Krusche Elendia (Ar Tonelico) :63. Rayquaza (Pokemon RSE) :64. John Vattic (Second Sight) :65. Bianca (Pokemon Black/White) :66. Lyon (Suikoden V) :67. Grommel (Goblin Commander: Unleash the Horde) :68. Baiken (Guilty Gear) :69. Sgt Joe (Suikoden III) :70. Saisai (Odama) :71. Beat (Jet Set Radio) :72. Giygas (Earthbound) :73. Grue (Zork) :74. Flammie (Secret of Mana) :75. Uzer (Saving Bacon) :76. King of All Cosmos (Katamari Damacy) :77. Kevin (Seiken Densetsu 3) :78. Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4) :79. Eurynome Rhade (Ogre Battle 64 Person of Lordly Caliber) :80. Yuri Hyuga (Shadow Hearts) :81. Chill Penguin (Mega Man X) :82. Hsein-ko (Darkstalkers) :83. Ken Marinaris (Zone of the Enders 2) :84. Bayonetta (Bayonetta) :85. Vile (Mega Man X) :86. Rita Mordio (Tales of Vesperia) :87. BB Hood (Darkstalkers) :88. Soma Cruz (Castlevania) :89. Dan Hibiki (Street Fighters) :90. The Professor (Tetris Plus) :91. Zephyr (Resonance of Fate) :92. Laharl (Disgaea) :93. Reimi Saionji (Star Ocean: The Last Hope) :94. Princess (Magical Pop'n) :95. Viki (Suikoden III) :96. Virgilia (Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, Ougon Musou Kyoku) :97. Boy (Limbo) :98. Sho Minamimoto (The World Ends With You) :99. Terezi Pyrope (Alterniabound) :100. Fujiwara no Mokou (Imperishable Night) :101. Jowy Atreides (Suikoden 2) :102. Kid (Chrono Cross) :103. Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) :104. Gig (Soul Nomad & The World Eaters) :105. Ryu (Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter) :106. Milanor (Yggdra Union) :107. Prier (La Pucelle: Tactics) Unfamiliar Characters that are now "Familiar" I have since played through plenty of the games of which then unfamiliar characters belonged to. If I re-ranked the same set of characters, these would be moved to the "Familiar" section: *Victor "Goddamn" Sullivan (Uncharted) *Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) *Urdnot Wrex (Mass Effect) *Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid) *Mordin Solus (Mass Effect 2) *Big Boss (Metal Gear Solid) *Kaim Argonar (Lost Odyssey) *Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) *Sparkster (Rocket Knight) *Glitch (Metal Arms: Glitch in the System) *Cortez (Timesplitters) *Welkin Gunther (Valkyria Chronicles) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) *The Sorrow (MGS) *Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) *Kaz/McDonald Miller (Metal Gear Solid series) *Colonel Roy Campbell (Metal Gear Solid) *Sam Gideon (Vanquish) *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) *Ico (Ico) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Flammie (Secret of Mana) *Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4) *Rita Mordio (Tales of Vesperia) Category:User Projects